Hovering vacuum cleaners are available in the market. Patents for hovering vacuum cleaners include U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,038 issued to L. K. Acheson, Korean Patent No. KR184980Y issued to Bae Suk Wan, Canadian Patent No. 2,247,721 and Canadian Patent No. 2,301,400 issued to Michael Rooney.
Although the vacuum cleaners have hovering features, but they nevertheless require improvement to reduce juddering or rocking due to unequal distribution of air underneath the vacuum cleaners. Furthermore, these prior art vacuum cleaners do not have self-propelling and self-cooling features as contemplated by this invention.